1. Field of the Invention
A post-type earring for pierced ears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two kinds of earrings that are used for pierced ears. One is the so-called "wire" earring. The other is the so-called "post" earring. In a wire earring, the dangling ornament is provided with a U-shaped thin wire at one end of the ornament. One branch of the U is connected to the ornament permanently, the other end of the U is threaded through a person's ear and then is engaged with a catch of the ornament.
A post earring is connected to an ear by a rigid slender short rod or post. One end of the rod is attached to the ornament; the other end of the rod is pushed through the opening in a person's ear, and then a friction nut is slid onto this other end. This nut has a central opening defined by the tips of a plurality of resilient fingers. The fingers frictionally engage on the rod or post. The friction nut slides onto the post easily and slides off with difficulty. The problem with this type of prior art earring is that the friction nuts can become displaced accidentally, for instance, while the person is engaged in physical exertion or sleeping.
Amont the prior art on this type of earring may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,702 and 2,373,002.